


I can't understand you when you speak Italian

by Golden_chalk



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Dont ask questions, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I think this qualifies for Fluff without Plot, I wrote this for the cute fluff, M/M, Nico is a Dork, Some Apollo kids speak italian, This fanfic is to help my fluff addiction, Will is smooth, smoother than I will ever be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_chalk/pseuds/Golden_chalk
Summary: Nico tries to annoy Will by speaking Italian and Will is determined to find out what he is saying.





	I can't understand you when you speak Italian

**Author's Note:**

> This is to help my cute ship addiction. I am so sorry that its low key a mess, but its a cute mess so it alright I guess. Also fair warning you’ll probably need google translate.

"I can never understand you when you speak in Italian," Will commented as he stocked bandages.

"Questo è il punto," Nico remarked as he spun around in a moving chair. He was keeping Will company during his late shift. Will wasn't exactly a night owl but Nico was so he helped Will stay awake before another Apollo kid came in to take his place. Apollo kids never took an all-night shift at the medical ward so usually, the Apollo kids divided it into two or three different shifts depending on how long the night lasted.

Will was the worst one on the night shifts though, once the sun went down he wanted to fall asleep. He basically dragged Nico with him on his work nights so that he wouldn't pass out an hour into his shift.

"You know some Apollo kids can speak Italian, since its the language of music. I should get them to decipher what you're saying," He finished putting up the supplies. " I already know you call me an idiot in half of your sentences."

Nico chuckled a bit, "I hope you could make the connection between idiota and idiot," He hopped off his chair and made his way to Will, "Ho già parlato con i ragazzi Apollo e per una semplice tassa di dieci dollari ciascuno hanno promesso di non tradurre per voi."

" Gosh dammit, I have no idea what you're saying so I can't give a snarky response." Will complained. He pretended to pout as he looked at Nico. He gave him big fake puppy dog eyes and an over dramatic lip quiver as if that was going to help him with his case.

Nico kept a straight face for about two seconds before he broke out laughing at Will, "Sembri così stupida. È così divertente," Will chuckled with Nico and kept each other company through the shift.

When the shift ended Nico was still speaking in fragments of Italian just to mess around with Will, "Addio, tesoro." He tensed up for a moment. He knew Will couldn't understand but he instantly regretted saying it, even as a joke.

Instead something unexpected happened. Will repeated, or attempted to repeat, what Nico said. 

" Addio, tesaro." Will said as he left for his cabin.

When Nico was heading to his cabin he couldn't help but have the biggest smile on his face.

A week later Nico was throwing pebbles into the lake when Will came up to him. 

"Hello, Death Boy." Will seemed to be in an extra happy mode today.

"Whats up, Sunshine?" Nico replied back with his own nickname.

" The Sky is up, obviously. Darn, what kind of schooling did they have in the forties?" Nico had walked right into that one. He was trying to think of a snarky remark but his mind was drawing a blank, so instead, he opted to say something in Italian in a snarky voice. 

"Sei fortunato ad avere quel bel faccino. Ti avrei mandato all'inferno per essere così dannatamente frustrante altrimenti, e credetemi ho il potere di farlo." He would have never said that to Will in English, but in Italian, he didn't need a filter. Will would never know.

Will huffed in frustration. "You are impossible. I swear that I am going to get one of the Hecate children to cast a spell that will force you to translate for me."

" That's a specific spell there, Dr. Solace." Nico threw another pebble into the pond, " I doubt it exists."

Will glared, " One day, One day I will be able to understand what you're saying."

" You wish."

One day Nico was hanging out with Will, walking along a trail. They were joking around and talking about whatever came to mind.

" Nico, I swear if I have to fix one more prank by the Stoll brothers I will personally kill them." Will was rubbing his forehead as if the mere thought of the work they caused him to have a headache.

"Lucky for you I am literally the best person to help you hind the body." Nico chuckled. He looked at the woods around him, " I bet we could probably bury him around here. No one seems to hike this trail anyway."

"Thanks, Death Boy." Will gave him a smile. It was a mix of a smirk and a toothy grin and it was unbelievably Will.

"Adoro il tuo sorriso. la tua così bella." Nico looked at him. Admiring the boy in front of him.

" Thanks, I'm glad you like my smile." Will said, " And you said something about me being beautiful?"

Nico's mouth hung open in shock. " How did you know what I was saying?"

Will rolled his eyes, " I am not that stupid. I made my siblings teach me some stuff and then I noticed you were using a few words quite often," He told Nico, " Words like bella and Amo il tuo."

Nico couldn't keep looking at Will, " Gods, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said that stuff. I am such an idiot. I know you're straight." He started to go in and out of Italian," Ho solo pensato che fossi così carino con il tuo accento paese e il fascino del sud. Ofcourse thats a sign you were straight though. Oh Sono uno stupido, stupido, idiota."

Nico then felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see Will smiling.

" Nico, I really like you too," He said. Will leaned in closer to Nico a few inches from his lips, "and I have wanted to kiss you for like a month."

Nico had to take a few seconds. He then leaned into the kiss. It was short and sweet, but when Nico pulled away he had a crazy grin on his face and a small giggle in his voice.

Will notices the blush in Nico's cheeks and his giddy tone, " Wow, Death Boy if I had known that it was that easy to make you smile I would have kissed you a long time ago."

" Fuck you," Nico giggles out. His words sounding anything but cool.

" Wow," Will pretended to be hurt by his words. " I guess you hate me now and I shouldn't even bother asking you out on a date."

" I hate you so much," Nico said with a giggle since he was still riding his kissing high. " I would really like to go on a date with you though."

Will smiled, "Grande, che ne dici di pranzo?"


End file.
